A so-called pneumatic spinning process which comprises passing a sliver through an air-jetting nozzle to impart false-twist and to directly spin the sliver by a swirling stream of jetted air is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,079,746, U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,648, U.S. Patent applicaton Ser. No. 682,272 filed May 3, 1976, and U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 730,349 filed Oct. 7, 1976.
In this pneumatic spinning process, large quantities of fly wastes are scattered from the air jetting nozzle, and further, fly wastes tend to be generated from resulting spun yarns.
When fly wastes are deposited in the vicinity of the spinning nozzle zone, the capacity of the nozzle is reduced and the yarn quality is degraded. Moreover, scattered fly wastes worsen the working environment.